nathans_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
GFW Amped Final Conflict 2019 the Champion Carnival
[[GFW Amped|'GFW Amped']]' presents Final Conflict 2019: the Champion Carnival' is an upcoming Mega event which ,in tradition, features the Final Rounds of the 2019 Chaos World Championship Tournament, 8 Survivors contesting a One-night 8-person Single Elimination Tournament to determine who will be in the Main Event of WrestleMania 36 for a championship the Chaos Tournament winner chooses at his/her discretion via the WrestleMania Main Event Title Match Challenge Rights Certificate (a new tradition from the previous years Tournament, which was won for the 5th time by Nathan Joseph Wallace). plus it will feature several #1 Contenders matches in each Division and GFW Title matches that will live up to the "Champion Carnival" Moniker Description Background The show will include matches that result from scripted storylines, where wrestlers portray heroes, villains, or less distinguishable characters in scripted events that build tension and culminate in a wrestling match or series of matches. Match-ups ThunderBowl Battle Royale Women's Bragging Rights 2 Champions and a Legendary Power Ranger 1 Champion, 1 Contender and 1 YouTube Star Championship Wrestling from Hollywood Vs. ONE Championship GFW World Women's Championship 4 way Chaos Tournament Elite 8 Sugar Ray Leonard vs Chuck Liddell Wanderlei Silva vs Quinton Rampage Jackson Griff Tannen vs Katherine Kat Hillard Tommy Oliver vs Mark Kerr 2019 Chaos World Championship Tournament Elite Eight!! Matches Official Chaos Tournament Rules * 3 Official Judges and 2 reserve Judges will score the Match * 10 point must system in effect (Round winner : 10 points and his opponent: 9 or less) * the Referee has the authority to restart the match if there is a lack of action * no Standing 8 Count * Alternete/Quarterfinals: 2 knockdown rule in effect * Semi-final: there IS a 3 Knockdown rule * Final: there is No 3-Knockdown Rule * the Bell CANNOT Save the Fighter in any round except for the 12th * Referees will hand out Yellow Cards for Rule infractions Such as: Biting, Eye Gauging, Fish Hooking, Headbutting, Low Blows, Grabbing the Ropes, Rabbit Punches, Kidney Punches, Elbows to the Back of the Neck, Head or Spine ect. Accidental Foul Rule * IF a Cut or Abrasion is caused by a Accidental Headbutt, and that cut causes the Fight to be Stopped we'll go to the Judges Scorecards after 4 rounds have been completed * IF a Cut or Abrasion is Caused by a Accidental Headbutt, an that cut Causes the Fight to be Stopped before the 4th round it's a Technical Draw Bout Duration * Alternate matches: 2-5-minute Rounds * Quarterfinal matches: 3 5-minute Rounds * Semifinal matches: 5 5-minute Rounds * Finale: 12 5-minute Rounds 2019 Chaos World Championship Tournament Final Bracket Quarterfinals } } Other Non Tournament Elimination matches Thunderbowl Battle Royale Rules * A variation of Battlebowl involves 108 wrestlers split into three rings. * The only way to be eliminated is to be thrown over the ropes. No matter how and where you hit, whether its apron, floor or barricade you are also eliminated. * When 30 wrestlers are left in each ring stage 2 begins. This 2nd stage is when all 30 wrestlers get into one ring and there is no elimination. * After a 5-minute period, the match turns into a Battle Royal where elimination is gained by throwing your opponent over the ropes and to the floor. * When 7 wrestlers remain stage 3 begins. This 3rd stage then turns into a Magnificent Seven match where pinfall and submission will eliminate an opponent. * When 2 wrestlers are left, the match turns into a last man standing match where 10-count KO is legal. Ring #1- United Center Ring #2- Sears Center Ring #3- Odeum Expo Center Final 30 Final 7 Sponsors * Pizzarific * Jack's Pizza * Pizza Hut * Domino's Pizza * DiGiorno * Chi-Chis * El Paso * Pacos Taco Salsa * Golden Corral * Crazy Crunch Cereal * Dave and Busters * Aruze * NES * SNES * Nintendo 64 * Nintendo Gamecube * PS1 * PS2 * PS3 * PS4 * LG * AMC Theatres Working the Event Commentators Interviewers Ring Announcers Coverage CONCACAF South America Europe Africa Middle East Asia Oceania Antarctica Category:2019 Category:All Elite Wrestling Category:Pro-wrestling special mega events